


О вреде астролябий

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018, Xlamushka



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты R – NC-21. Драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka





	О вреде астролябий

— А-с-т-р-о-л-я-б-и-я, — задумчиво протянул Баки и прикусил кончик карандаша.

Была у него слабость к бумажным кроссвордам.

— Опять в трудах? 

Брюсу очень хотелось заглянуть Баки через плечо и просто из врожденной вредности продиктовать все ответы по горизонтали. Или по вертикали. Или и то, и другое сразу. Но он только поцеловал лежащего на диване Баки в растрепанную макушку.

Брюс устал: эксперимент, на который был потрачен весь день, так и не привел к нужному результату. А Баки, судя по футболке и пижамным штанам, даже не переоделся после того, как вылез из постели. Как с постели слез, видимо, так и дополз в чем был до дивана, и там приземлился на весь оставшийся день. 

В этот момент Баки отложил карандаш, перевернулся на спину, со вкусом зевнул и потянулся. Футболка на его животе задралась, открывая и впадинку пупка, и тазовые косточки. Брюс опустился на пол рядом с диваном, провел носом по животу считающего себя гением манипуляций провокатора и спросил:

— Надеяться на то, что ты сходил в магазин, не стоит?

Баки не ответил, только выгнулся еще больше и зажмурил свои блядские глаза. Брюс пощекотал пальцем его пупок, сдвинул резинку штанов ниже и продолжил:

— Ты сам себя наказал, дружок. У нас нет ни арахисового масла, ни твоего любимого джема, ни моей любимой пасты.

Брюс запустил ладонь в штаны любовника целиком, погладил пах, легонько сжал мошонку. Помедлил и приспустил штаны Баки еще ниже, так что перед глазами оказался скрытый бельем, налившийся кровью член. Двумя пальцами очертил контур, с удовлетворением поймал счастливый и блаженный выдох Баки. Легонько царапнул по ткани ногтем, стянул белье и высвободил средоточие желания ленивого Барнса. Полюбовался на влажную от выступившей смазки головку, слегка подул на уздечку, отчего Баки застонал громко и протяжно, развратно до невозможности. 

Брюс не удержался и лизнул, мокро провел языком от основания. На вкус Баки всегда был одинаковый — соленый и терпкий. Затем погладил кончиком пальца по внутренней стороне бедра и мысленно насладился тем, как тот раскинулся, предлагая себя. 

Но чего Брюс не терпел, так это лени. А Баки иногда был ленив, как впавший в беспробудную спячку ленивец. Брюс поморщился, ругнулся про себя на тавтологию и потянул его за бедро. 

— Повернись, — скомандовал он.

И Баки с готовностью перевернулся, выпятил круглую задницу и расставил ноги, насколько позволяли застрявшие на бедрах штаны. Брюс увидел, как тот облизал губы, и услышал, как тяжело задышал — порномечта, а не любовник. 

Еще бы за покупками ходил — цены бы ему не было. 

Брюс ласково погладил крепкий, упругий зад, а потом примерился и отвесил звучный, полновесный шлепок. И подтянул штаны Баки на место, щелкнув напоследок резинкой по пояснице.

Баки охнул и, повернувшись, недоуменно захлопал длинными ресницами. 

«Очень подходяще для Зимнего Солдата, — подумал Брюс. — Просто сама ночь и олицетворение опасности, девочка моя».

— Поднимайся с дивана и езжай в магазин. Или еды и секса тебе не видать как своих ушей. У нас нечем ужинать, и на завтрак тоже ни черта нет. — Брюс сделал драматичную паузу, а потом закончил: — Но, что хуже всего, у нас закончились презервативы.


End file.
